Cordelia Vilora
Cordelia Vilora is a tribute from District Twelve. She got reaped for her Hunger Games Info Cordelia Vilora Female 14 year olds Weapon: Dagger, Knives Appearance: Cordelia is a small girl from District 12. She lived a good life in richness which caused her to not be skinny and wellfed. Her eyes are greyish. The surroundings of her left eyes are damaged. She is blind. She has red hair which is always tied behind her head. She has small freckles in her nose area. Personality: Cordelia is an extremely polite girl. She respects others the way they are. Nobody can change her. She is who she is. She is smart and likes to read. She works hard with her parents. She loves her family. She is kind and gentle. She is trustworthy and will take your secrets with her to the grave. She is talks a lot. She also easily comforts people when they are sad. Backstory: Cordelia lived a live in richness. Her parents made a lot of money, however Cordelia never knew how they earned the money. It was a huge mystery, not only by her but by most of the District 12 citizens.She went to school and was known as the teacher's pet. She did her homework, she always finished and studied hard. One day, she was about 8 years old she suddenly disappeared on her way home from school. Nobody knew a thing about where she went. A group of men (in their mid/late thirties) took her away to hurt her dad who earned there money illegal by having prostitues and selling drugs. Her parents did everything the find her. The guys tortured Cordelia. She was kept in a dark room, which was also very small. There were no windows and she barely received any food or water. She stayed there for weeks. When her dad finally found out where she was the guys started to threat her father. He had to pay ransom. They showed a picture of a guy sticking a needle in Cordelia's right eye. Her face was in pain and her scream could be seen, but not be heard on the photo. Her father started to cry and wanted to do everything for his daughter. Another week went by while Cordelia got blinded at one eye. Again it was time for a picture, but this time they threw acid in Cordelia's left eye. The eye got extremely hurt, including the skin around it. Cordelia's father finally found the place where she was kept. He tried to save her. They were almost outside when the guys got her dad. They beat him to death. Her dad's last words were: "Run Cordelia! Run!". She ran for hours it felt, stumbling over a lot of things but she managed to escape. She was put on protection. She spent years in her safety and she learned how the know how far to go to hit an object by feeling the vibrations from sounds around her. She was safe untill reaping day at her 14th. She went in the Hunger Games. Strengths: Despite Cordelia being blind, her other senses have extremely devolped since she got blind. Her hearing, her touch, her sense of smell and her taste are extremely develped. She can hear stuff before others, She feels small vibrations, she smells things stronger thus earlier and when she eats she easily discovers if it is poisonous or not. Weaknesses: This one is quite obvious. She doesn't see a thing. She is blind which really makes her dependant. Her dependancy brings her in danger, yet if she manages to get a trustworthy ally she will be able to go far. Interview angle: Gentle, Kind and polite Bloodbath Strategy: Immediately run off. Alliance: She is open for an alliance, she is just hoping there is someone willing to align themself with her. Token: None, since she can even see it. Her memories will be her way of going through the games. Category:Tributes Category:Characters Category:Females Category:14 year olds Category:District 12 Category:Wesolini Category:Reaped